Wrathu
Kamil "Wrathu" Kwiatkowski, to jeden z pomysłodawców, koordynatorów i autorów tworzących Uniwersum 13. Do tego twórca muzyki, teledysków i sesji zdjęciowych. Brał udział w pracach nad częścią merytoryczną Projektu 13. Album promuje utworami Wrathu - The Fall0, The Fall oraz This Way or Another / Exactly. Wydaje swoją muzykę za darmo elektronicznie na serwisach Last.fm, .Wrathu urodził się w Polsce, w Gorzowie Wielkopolskim. Używa keyboarda E-mu xboard61 i programów komputerowych. Ciągle szuka nowych rozwiązań i lubi współpracować z innymi. Tworzy niekomercyjną muzykę instrumentalną głównie z gatunków ambient, dark ambient, ale ciągle poszerza swoje horyzonty i łączy z innymi gatunkami. Współpracował już z takimi wykonawcami jak Real_Qba (Qba), Tethrahhy (Aerial), xet, Morfeo, TTNW, Voytek Pavlik, Darkchrist, Retro Suicide, Relegerande, Frozen Soul, Endvorte, Werte, Trapi, Migdal (Kontrola, War Messiah), Moonylune, Dawid Olczykowski (The Cavemen), Aem1, Sławek Wojnicki (War Messiah), Maciej Konwiński (7 Minut Przerwy), Łukasz Kucharzewski, Apoc, Mateusz Skrzypczak, eniX Killerz, Soundbox, Zgas, Mateusz Popis (Maja Lumasepio). Ponadto jest redaktorem Trzynastego Schronu. Debiut zaliczył na łamach internetowego czasopisma Trzynasty Schron. Dzięki temu serwisowi również nawiązał współpracę z wieloma innymi osobami. Lubi sposób, w jaki jego styl łączy się ze stylem ludzi, z którymi współpracuje. Inspiracje czerpie ze swoich osobistych przeżyć i utworów innych ludzi, które go poruszyły. Jego idolem jest Trent Reznor z Nine Inch Nails. Swoje własne utwory właściwie zaczął tworzyć w styczniu 2009, choć wcześniej próbował swoich sił z mash-upami, a w 2005 i 2006 miał okazję stworzyć dwa dema na profesjonalnym sprzęcie. W miarę z upływem czasu zdążył nawiązać współpracę z wieloma osobami wymienionymi na początku artykułu. Postanawia stworzyć literacko-muzyczno-graficzny projekt „13” będący właściwie ścieżką dźwiękową do zwycięskich opowiadań z konkursu „Polskie Postapo” na Trzynastym Schronie. Dyskografia Albumy LP wydane za darmo w internecie * Ugryzłem się w zEMby Concepts (11.11.2009) featurings: Qba, LionHead, Tethrahhy, Mateo. Nie jest już dłużej dostępny w internecie. * Autoarm (2011) featurings: Qba, Xet, TTNW, Morfeo, Voytek Pavlik. Oprawą graficzną prawie w całości zajmuje się Tethrahhy (Aerial). Album koncepcyjny - opowiada historię człowieka, który w targanym wojną świecie przeżywa małą prywatną apokalipsę. * 13 (13.05.2012) - projekt literacko-muzyczno-graficzny osadzony mocno w klimatach postapokaliptycznych będący podkładem muzycznym dla zwycięskich opowiadań w konkursie Trzynastego Schronu „Polskie Postapo”. featurings: Morfeo, Darkchrist, Retro Suicide, Relegerande. Album koncepcyjny. * Things are changing (30.09.2013) featurings: Szprota 6669, Olo, Jan Migdal, Aem1, Morfeo, Werte, Endvorte). Album koncepcyjny o szeroko pojętych zmianach. * Ego (29.12.2014) featurings: Apoc, Endvorte. Album koncepcyjny dotyczący psychologii, modelu psychoanalitycznego Freuda, temperamentów i różnych stanów psychicznych. * The Nihilist (31.12.2015) jako Wrathu + Mała Fuzja. Featurings: Trapi, Qba, Morfeo, eNix Killerz. Album inspiracje czerpiący z filozofii nihilizmu, przedstawiający emocje osoby przeżywającej kryzys egzystencjalny i depresję. We wszystkich utworach pojawia się gitara Małej Fuzji. Początkowo utwory posiadają bit, ale w drugiej połowie albumu przeważają dark ambientowe improwizacje. * Sólin (21.12.2016) Featurings: Mateusz Popis, Trapi, Konar, Soundbox. Album mający oddać klimat Islandii, w dużej mierze nią inspirowany. Znaczną większość stanowią tu utwory bez perkusji, ambientowe i soundtrackowe, mające z założenia raczej przyjemny i melancholijny oddźwięk. Ścieżki dźwiękowe * Pandemia Ocalony OST * Powód OST * Powód OST II Kompilacje * Pierwsza Brama 2009-2012 (27.11.2012) featurings: Darkchrist, Morfeo, Qba, Voytek Pavlik, Xet. Kompilacja najlepszych utworów z albumów wydanych w internecie w latach 2009-2012 plus parę nowości i niepublikowanych dzieł. Teledyski Room (ft. Qba) (3 VIII 2009) Concepts Reverie (ft. Qba) (6 II 2010) Ocalony OST/Autoarm Real Wrath (ft. Voytek Pavlik) (24 XII 2010) Ocalony OST/Autoarm 0 (14 XI 2011) 13 The Fall (24 I 2012) 13 Real Wrath (ft. Voytek Pavlik) [Remake 2012] (7 VIII 2012) Brama 2009-2012 This Way or Another/Exactly (ft. Morfeo) (26 I 2013) 13 Revolution is not a Solution (ft. Olo & Jan Migdal) (15 VII 2013) are changing Things are changing (voc. Moonylune) (5 XI 2013) are changing Zmiana Warty (2014) are changing Sens (2014) Brama 2009-2012 0 (version) (2012) Brama 2009-2012 On the Edge (ft. Darkchrist) (2015) OST Ego (ft. Apoc) (2015) Ego Amoralism (+ Mała Fuzja) (2015) Nihilist Hypocrisy (+ Mała Fuzja) (2016) Nihilist Jörðin (2017) Sólin Human Trees (2017) ciała, fragmenty duszy The Fall II (+ Mała Fuzja) (2017) Nihilist Home (+ Mała Fuzja) (2017) Nihilist Addiction II (+ Mała Fuzja) (2017) Nihilist Tides II (+ Mała Fuzja) (2018) NihilistCategory:Autorzy Category:Koordynatorzy Category:Muzyka